This invention relates to multiple seating of the type commonly used in airports, lounges and other waiting areas that service large numbers of people, and more particularly the invention relates to a new and improved construction for such seating.
Multiple seating assemblies used in such places as airports, train stations etc. are subjected to very heavy wear and abuse necessitating frequent repair. An important object of the present invention is to provide a multi-seating assembly that is capable of withstanding such use and abuse while maintaining a long, useful life and providing a high measure of comfort to the user.
Multiple seating assemblies are often used in substantial numbers, and the space available requires that the assemblies be capable of being assembled in different configurations so as to make maximum use of the space provided. Typically, different combinations of chairs and tables are required to maximize the capacity of the area and the comfort of those using the facility. The multi-seat assembly of this invention can be tailored to the requirements of the facility in which it is to be used. More particularly, the multiple seating furniture may be assembled with one or many chairs and/or with one or more tables dictated only by the intended use of and setting for the furniture.